


Consequences

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched as everyone began assessing the situation, too late. He watched as Steve's desperate cries for help fell on ears, who were doing everything in their human capabilities to give her help. He watched as the life slowly started to leave her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

"JANE!" She couldn't be this still, this lifeless. The world around him froze as men on both sides went to their knees. An innocent bystander, caught in the crossfire. Of their own selfish desires. If this was life he didn't want to live. If she wasn't there, he wouldn't survive. 

"How did she get here?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Who is she?"

"How do you know her," that one came from Tony, which earned him a face full of metal, sending the billionaire through the air as he let out his grief. He was vaguely aware of Sam putting a hand on his shoulder. Of Steve, taking her from his arms, demanding medical attention. Of Wanda making room. Of Scott offering any assistance he could. Of the man in the cat suit, muttering something in his native language which sounded nearly like a prayer. 

It didn't matter to him. None of it did. If she wan't there. If she wasn't with him. What was he?

He watched as the Tony discussed something with the woman with red hair, nodding their heads in agreement. The world around him was a blur as tears rolled down his cheeks. He hadn't cried in decades. He didn't cry. 

He stood, not wanting to accept his reality. His fate. The woman who had been so keen on helping him find his way these last two years, forsaking her friends and family, taken down by a blow from Stark. He didn't care if it was incidental. Where was the forgiveness an hour earlier, over a crime he didn't commit? 

He was angry. Pained and angry. Ignoring the looks of pity as he rose to his feet again, his face once again a blank mask, as Steve continued to shout for someone to get someone for medical. Someone who could save her. 

His love. 

He watched as everyone began assessing the situation, too late. He watched as Steve's desperate cries for help fell on ears, who were doing everything in their human capabilities to give her help. He watched as the life slowly started to leave her body. 

He watched as the heaven's opened up, and the tall, angry man with a hammer came from the show of lights. What he said to Stark made the man in the suit crumble. He watched as the blonde took her body in his arms, and watched as the light enveloped them both as they disappeared. 

She was gone. Maybe perhaps forever. 

Taking his heart with her.


End file.
